


Ursula loves Magnolia

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Ursula loves Magnolia [2]
Category: George of the Jungle (Cartoon 1967)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Opposites Attract, Romance, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Magnolia founds out that Ursula loved her.
Series: Ursula loves Magnolia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613509
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Magnolia Scott was running in the jungle until Ursula tripped her.

Ursula laughed and pointed at her.

Magnolia said "Ursula this isn't funny"

Magnolia sighed and runned away in anger.

Later that night

In a tent, Magnolia was about to fell asleep but Ursula kissed her roughly on the lips and their tongues were fighting.

Magnolia and Ursula stopped kissing.

Magnolia screamed

Magnolia said "Ursula what are you-"

But Ursula shushed Magnolia

Ursula takes off a brunette girl's pants revealing her frilly blue panties with a bow.

Ursula takes off the panties and throw it on the floor.

Magnolia blushed and spread her legs open.

Ursula started to put her finger in Magnolia's vagina.

Magnolia moaned as they were thrusting.

Magnolia's breasts bounced

Ursula started to massage Magnolia's breasts under her shirt.

Magnolia screamed and her vagina exploded.

White liquid and semen comes out of her vagina.

Magnolia takes off her shirt revealing her light blue bra.

Hearts appears in Ursula's eyes.

Ursula takes off Magnolia's bra revealing her bare breasts.

Ursula started to lick Magnolia's nipples which cause her to moan.

Magnolia smiles weakly and pats Ursula on the head.

Ursula sucked on Magnolia's nipples.

Magnolia kissed Ursula on the forehead.

Ursula burped

Magnolia giggled


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

Magnolia yawned

Suddenly she felt like her shirt was leaking.

Magnolia thought 'Oh no?'

Flashback opens

Magnolia was sleeping

Ursula was walking to her and pulled down Magnolia's shirt revealing her breast.

Ursula began to suck on Magnolia's nipple.

Ursula finished drinking milk from Magnolia's breast.

Flashback closes

The jungle scientist walked into a bathroom and take off her clothes.

Magnolia walked into a tub and close the door.

Magnolia began to take a shower.

But Ursula walked into a bathroom and takes off her clothes.

Ursula opens the door and saws Magnolia.

Ursula thought 'Her soft breasts her wide hips her big butt and her curvy legs'

Magnolia screamed as she sees Ursula naked.

Ursula walked into a tub.

Magnolia sees Ursula's freckled breasts.

Magnolia began to suck on Ursula's nipples.

Ursula moaned

Magnolia started to fingering Ursula's vagina.

White liquid comes out of Ursula's vagina.

Magnolia and Ursula's breasts squished together as they kissed.

They grinded and grinded and then their vaginas exploded.

Magnolia and Ursula panted

Semen and white liquid comes out of their butts.

Magnolia's womb was filled with Ursula's magical sex liquid.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnolia was wearing her jungle attire.

Magnolia thought 'Keep it together Ms. Scott nothing bad happens to you maybe a song will calm you down from all this stress'

Magnolia cleared her throat and began to sing in her soft voice.

Suddenly she felt like someone lick her ears.

It were the jungle tribe girls with long brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. They were wearing cheetah bras and grass skirts.

Ursula walked to Magnolia and kissed her on the lips passionately.

Magnolia fell asleep

The jungle tribe girls giggled


End file.
